


Good Intentions

by Nomolosk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Delusions, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/pseuds/Nomolosk
Summary: Lila reflects on the decisions that brought her to this moment.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinnamon and Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876064) by [LiquifiedStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars). 



> This crack piece was born from reading the earlier chapters of "Crimson and Vanilla." (which you should definitely go read, it's so full of fluff and goodness and just so good in general) 
> 
> I just couldn't get over how literally every action Lila took brought Adrien and Marinette closer together instead of driving them apart or causing lasting harm.
> 
> So I envisioned a crack AU where Lila was trying to get them together from the beginning, instead of trying to keep Adrien for herself or destroying Marinette's reputation.
> 
> So yeah. It's crack.

Lila Rossi stood surveying the classmates ranged against her and let herself smile. A real smile this time, not a smirk. Oh, she’d seen the potential in these kids the moment she’d met them. And now they had  _ finally _ banded together against the common foe- just like she knew they would in the end.

Adrien and Marinette were front and center, of course, holding hands and glaring at her. Lila’s smile widened. Nino and Alya, faithful friends that they were, flanked both of them with supportive hands on shoulders. Behind them were all the other classmates: Mylene with Ivan standing sentinel in the background (they hadn’t needed her help much, just a push to recognize the enemy in their midst), Alix and Kim, Nathaniel- so reluctant to get involved, but a firm supporter once he’d made his decision, Rose and Juleka, and Sabrina backing up a reluctant Chloe. 

Oh, Chloe had been a challenge. She so wanted to be the queen bee of their class, and yet she’d gone about it in exactly the wrong way. Lila had had to be very subtle with Chloe to get her to realize the faults in her approach. Lead by example- that was what she’d had to do with Chloe. But now, as a direct result of her efforts, Chloe was being nicer and actually doing favors for the others. She still took the credit, instead of letting the others credit her on their own, but she would learn in time.

But Chloe had been nothing compared to the oblivious love-birds themselves. Lila cringed internally as she remembered the tactics she’d had to employ to make Adrien realize that there were signs of affection he would only welcome from one person. At least she’d made him self-aware enough to recognize that he didn’t like being manipulated. Hopefully he would apply the lessons she’d taught him to his horrible father. Seriously, what kind of man asked a young teenage girl to spy on his son??

As for Marinette… Alya had spilled the beans on her best friend within the first five minutes of making Lila’s acquaintance- and had therefore made Lila’s path at this school crystal clear. Marinette had massive amounts of talent and potential, but she needed to be pushed to reach it. Hearing the story of how they’d become best friends by Alya giving her an example in how to stand up for herself was all the information Lila had needed.

Clearly Marinette needed an adversary for Adrien’s affections, and since Chloe was both too obvious and too familiar, Lila had stepped into that role. And her efforts had borne fruit in abundance.

Not only Marinette finally been goaded into actually confessing her feelings for Adrien, but Adrien had then defied his father about the relationship. All the other classmates, whom Lila really found it distressingly easy to manipulate- but that was all part of her plan to seem the villain- had finally realized the viper they’d welcomed into their midst.

“How could you Lila?” and “I can’t believe we ever thought you were our friend!” were sentiments perhaps hurtful to hear, but Lila consoled herself with the knowledge that she’d done everything with the purest of intentions. And as a result, the class was closer than ever… and stronger because of it.

Lila had always thought it was so sad how self-centered the kids she met often were. She’d made it her lifelong goal to bring people together, to make them realize how much better life could be if they cared about each other and helped each other. Sometimes that required her to act a certain way, and sometimes people never woke up to reality, but she’d had enough success to know her methods were worth it when they worked.

“I’m so happy to see you all united for once,” Lila said, gently. “I really hope you’ve all learned that you’re stronger together, and that you let that knowledge guide all your actions from here on out.”

The looks of shock on their faces made her grin. 

“I realize that none of you will ever trust me again, and that’s fine. I’ve done what I intended to do from the start, and Marinette, Adrien, I hope you will be very happy together for a very long time. I’ll be leaving now, but I hope you can look back on all this in the future and realize that everything I did was for the best. Ciao!”

Lila waved a little and then walked out the doors of Francoise Dupont for the last time with a deep, satisfied breath. Perhaps her mother would be a little exasperated to find she needed to enroll Lila in yet another school, but she understood that Lila was always working for the good of others. As for Lila, she was looking forward to fixing the problems presented by a completely new and unknown group of kids at her next school.


End file.
